


Rotten Reenactment

by unknown20troper



Series: Back to Norm AU, Bad Heir Day-Inspired NormCrocker Series [8]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown20troper/pseuds/unknown20troper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Missing the Real Thing. Norm still misses Crocker and he wonders if reenacting their dates with his Crockerclone would help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotten Reenactment

Rotten Reenactment

Norm felt nostalgia for the other reality – the one where Crocker was an unhappy fairy-hunting teacher, and had set him free after realizing that Norm only would want him if he set him free. The Crockerclone and this reality's Crocker weren't the same Crocker as the one he had originally fell for, and Norm hated that.

He had truly gave up Crocker, hadn't he?

Norm wondered whether he should tamper with time again, and get the Crocker he originally wanted back, but instead he decided to try and see if he could reenact one of their first dates.

GONG!

Norm and the better Crockerclone appeared at the Gilded Lily.

"A table for two, please," said Norm, GONGing up some money, just like he had done the first time.

The waiter responded the exact same way that another waiter did in the other reality, but the Crockerclone spazzed Norm's name and talked non-stop about fairies, instead of questioning Norm's decision.

Norm ordered large anchovy, just like he did in the other reality, but the Crockerclone didn't protest. It just continued talking about Norm, FAIRIES and Waxelplax. Norm groaned. His clone wasn't supposed to talk about the third thing. Crocker was supposed to want him.

GONG!

The third thing was removed from the clone's pool of conversation topics and replaced with go-kart racing. Yes, Norm liked realism in his Crockerclones, but when it made him jealous, not so much. Nothing against the dame, but getting jealous in the middle of a date totally ruined the experience.

Norm and the Crockerclone finished their pizza at the exact same time. Norm groaned. The real Crocker didn't do that on their first date.

Then, Norm remembered that their first date wasn't actually that romantic. It just made them realize that the other one actually wasn't that bad. Maybe a reenactment of the second date would be better.

Norm signed the check.

GONG!

Norm and the Crockerclone appeared at the Fairy Café. Maybe, they'd have a more romantic reenactment there.

The Crockerclone wasfascinated with him, not fairy-dining, so Norm didn't think he could reenact that date and he didn't want to reenact some of his other times with Crocker. The romance of the dates came from not knowing what would happen next and discovering what Crocker would do, and sardonically commenting on it, not trying to reenact them with a dumb clone.

Norm kissed the Crockerclone 'cause one thing Norm knew the clone could reenact was a kiss. And it did so wonderfully! Norm knew kisses, fondles and bed would never be enough to satisfy him in the long run, but for now – boy, it felt good!


End file.
